


Junior's First Day

by okemmelie



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't Worry About It, Gen, SCU (Starship College Universe), canon-typical weed (mentioned), ok not technically scu but scu adjacent, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: After his first day of college, Junior wants nothing more than to celebrate.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Junior's First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casmourde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casmourde/gifts).



> the starkid writes server is doing "celebrations" and "learning" this week. this counts as both, i've decided
> 
> also this is dedicated to the very epic cass, who deserves all the junior content in the world

Junior Spaceclaw did not like to think about his classes when he wasn’t attending them or writing stupid essays for them, so the moment he exited his final class on his first day of college, it was pretty much like he’d forgotten what he was even studying in the first place and that’s exactly how he liked it.

Still, he  _ had  _ just finished his first day of college and that was big. It called for a celebration. His weed guy was really a weed girl, and she also worked at a coffee shop just off campus so he decided to drop by before heading home.

Well not exactly home. New mom was completely unreasonable and dad was too blinded by his love for her (at least in Junior’s opinion), so when she suggested he moved out and lived on campus with a roommate instead of in their totally awesome house his dad agreed. It was not very epic at all. Sure, he’d only just met his roommate but he was a complete idiot (not that that didn’t have it’s perks; Junior could probably get away with smoking in their bathroom and the dude wouldn’t even notice – but still!).

“What’s the occasion?” His weed girl asked as he handed her the money and she handed him the weed. She usually didn’t ask questions and he supposed he liked that. 

Then again, he also liked talking about himself. “Oh, I’m celebrating.”

“What are you celebrating?”

He smiled. He wanted to go home and start his private little celebration, so hopefully she’d finish asking questions soon. “Learning. Knowledge. It’s the first day of school, you know. At the college. I’m in college now.” Not that he’d blame her if she didn’t know it was the first day. She didn’t seem like the college type.

She asked more questions, because of course she would. “I didn’t know you just started studying. Figured you’d been at it for a while since I always see you around so much. But hey! Good on you, man.”

“Oh, that’s probably because I always lived around here. Yeah. The dean is my dad. Yeah. Mr. Spaceclaw. My dad. I’m his son, so.”

She laughed a little and Junior decided it was with him, not of him. He was a pretty charismatic and funny guy, after all. “Incredible. So what are you majoring in?”

Shaking the small bag she’d handed her a few moments ago, Junior threw a wink in her direction. “Smoking weed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to believe that he epicly nods his head and his sunglasses just fall down very elegantly when he says he majors in smoking weed. anyway thank you for coming to this very short fanfiction. my tumblr is helenmcwife if you want to go yell at me there


End file.
